


Baseball

by auwithexo



Series: CHANYEOL YUNG GUNS MO NAMAMARIL [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Chanbaek tagalog, Chanbaek tagalog smut, Eventual Smut, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auwithexo/pseuds/auwithexo
Summary: first base- any type of kissing,  (French/peck)second base- touching above the beltthird base- touching below the belt (hand jobs, fingering etc.)fourth base (home run)- IT GOES DOWN DOWN BABYy'all know what it is.





	Baseball

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swear words and sex. Basically that.

_Saturday, 2:13 p.m_

 

Isa nanamang boring na araw. Isang simpleng navy blue t-shirt at jeans ang suot ko. Hindi ko na hinintay ang mga kaibigan ko at nag order na ako ng isang Vanila Latte at umupo sa sulok ng CBTL. Heto nanaman ako mag-isang nag-aantay sa mga kaibigan kong akala mo may bonggang party na pupuntahan kung mag ayos.

 

 

Ay hindi.

 

 

Naglalandian siguro yung mga yon. Mga gago talaga di pa nag hintay ng gabi para sa libog nila. Nadadamay tuloy ako.

 

 

 

_2:33 p.m_

 

Punyeta. 20 minutes na akong nagseselpon, hindi… naghihintay dito. Ayoko pa namang mag-isa sa ma-tao na lugar. Okay lang sa akin na mag-isa sa bahay pero pag public. No. Just no. Mukha tuloy akong inindian ng kasama ko. Malapit ko nang maubos ‘tong inumin ko nang biglang may mga dumating na lalaki.

 

 

Fuck.

Nakikita ko sila sa campus.

 

Mga baseball players.

 

 

 

Shit.

 

Tumungo ako at tumagilid nang hindi nila ako makita. Shet naman oh, ayokong mag mukhang loner sa harap nila. Unti unti akong lumingon sa gilid ko at tumingin sa counter. Pakshet naghahanap ata sila ng upuan. Tangina wag sa tabi ng table ko please. Kinuha ko muli ang phone ko, mag te-text na sana ako sa mga kaibigan ko nang may magtanong.

 

“Excuse me. Pwede ba naming kunin yung isang upuan?”

 

Shit.

 

Good Lord.

 

Ang tangkad niya. Shit ang broad ng shoulders niya. Fuck yung ngiti niya. Ang gwapo. Hindi ko alam na nakatitig na pala ako sa kanya.

 

 

“Uhm, pwede ba kuya?” _Huuuuuuh. Kuya???_

 

 

Pano ba yan tatlo lang ang upuan eh. Nako naman this is on of the hardest decisions in my life. Sasagot na sana ako nang biglang may sumigaw.

 

 

“Ah waaaiiiitt. Kami yung uupo diyan sorry kuya hanap na lang kayo ng iba.” Sigaw ng kabigan kong maingay. Tangina lang. Nakakahiya ang lakas lakas ng boses niya nag tinginan tuloy sa pwesto nami yung mga papi.

 

“Pwede ba jongdae, pag nasa labas tayo hinaan mo boses mo? Gosh, nakakahiya ang daming tao.” Sabi ko at inirapan siya

 

“Hoy. Ikaw ha, tanggapin mo na lang ako for who I am. Hmmp buti pa si Minseok.”

 

“Nag-order na ako” Sabi ni minseok nung umupo siya sa tabi ni jongdae.

 

“Bakit ba ang tagal niyo 30 minutes na akong naghihintay sa inyo”

 

“Nag stop over kasi kami para mag cr”

 

“Mag c-cr lang kayo inabot ng 30 minutes? 2pm ang usapan ah. Anong oras na? See it’s 2:47”

_Beep._

 

“Kunin ko lang yung order natin” tumayo si minseok

 

“Hindi lang naman kasi yun yung ginawa naming sa cr eh hehe” sabi ni jongdae at umiwas ng tingin sa akin

 

 

 

Sabi na nga ba. Ang libog nila.

 

 

 

“Oh baek, to cope up for the time you waited nag order kami ng Lasagna para sayo”

 

“Thanks” lang ang nasabi ko

 

“Baek. Kita ko yung tingin mo sa kanya kanina tho” biglang sabi ni jongdae

 

“Kanino??”

 

“Dun sa nagtanong sayo kanina para sa upuan. Got to admit hot siya.” Sabi ni jongdae kaya tiningnan naman siya ni minseok

 

“Syempre babe mas hot ka” sabay kindat ni jongdae. Tangina lang bakit pa kasi sa harap ko. Inirapan ko ulit sila

 

“Kilala ko actually siya. Captain siya ng baseball team” sabi naman ni minseok

 

“Okay. So? Ano namang pake ko sa kanila?” sabi ko at nag simula na akong kumain ng lasagna. Buti na lang di ko inubos yung vanilla latte ko

 

“Baek. Chance mo na ‘to take it. Para magkaroon na ng buhay yung patay mong lovelife.” bulong ni jongdae

 

“His name is Jongin.” bulong muli ni jongdae nang lumapit siya sa akin kasi tangina lang katabing table lang namin sila

 

“Oh ano ngayon” sabi ko at patuloy pa din akong kumakain

 

“Hoy ikaw na nga itong tinutulungan sa lovelife mo”

 

“I can handle my lovelife by myself. Madami pa akong kailangang asikasuhin bago iyan. Kumain ka na lang.” Kumakain pa rin ako ng lasagna kalahati na nakakain ko ano ba tong si jongdae

 

“Oo “by yourself”, **kaya sa 20 years mong nabubuhay single ka pa din!** ”

 

“Psst. Huy” sabi naman ni minseok sa harap naming at tumungo

 

Tangina lang talaga. Bwiset. Punyeta.

 

 

Nakatingin na ang mga tao sa amin. Lintek it’s all over world. Sana lamunin na lang ako ng lupa. Nakakahiya talaga.

 

 

“Oops, sorry” mahinang sabi ni jongdae nang unti unti siyang lumalayo sa akin at tumabi ulit kay minseok para kumain. Nakapatong yung kaliwang kamay ko para takpan yung mukha ko habang nakain na parang may magagawa pa ito.

 

Umalis na yung mga players sa kabilang table.

 

_Thank God_

 

Dali dali kong inubos yung lasagna ko kasi pinagtitinginan kami ng mga tao dito at hindi ko kinakaya yung attention sa amin. Nang maubos ko na yung drink at lasagna nag paalam na ako sa kanila. Tumayo ako ngunit hinila ni jongdae yung kamay ko para kuhanin yung attention ko at mag mouth ng “sorry” tumango na lang ako at nag wave ng kamay kay minseok. Lumabas na ako ng CBTL para kumuha ng tricycle kasi gusto ko na humiga nang may kumulbit sa akin na galing sa likod.

 

Akala ko sina jongdae ito ngunit pagtalikod ko.

 

Mamiii, is this an angel?

 

 

 

“Hi.” Sabi nito. Shit eto nanaman yung smile niya

 

“I’m Jongin, nakikita kita sa school I don’t know lang if napapansin mo ako” Shit talaga. He knows me. Damn.

 

 

“Actually kami ng boyfriend ko”

 

 

What?

 

 

The?

 

 

Fuck?

 

 

“I’m b-baekhyun…B-boyfriend?” tanong ko

 

“Ah. Sorry. Straight ka ba?” tanong naman nito like it’s the most common question in the world. Medyo nahihiya pa ako sa sexuality ko. Hindi naman sa introvert ako pero hindi ako yung confident gay, ako yung panicked gay.

 

“Well, hindi naman sa straight ako. Nagulat lang kasi ako sa sinabi mo” Hindi ko talaga inakala na gusto niya din ang mga lalaki. Ano ba yan. Lalandi na nga lang ako taken pa.

 

“Ahhh, hahaha” at ngumiti ulit siya. Ano bay an baekhyun. Wag ka na lang tumingin sa kanya

 

“May nagpapatanong kasi. Curious siya and he’s just shy to talk to you” sabi ni jongin sabay kamot sa batok niya

 

Ha? May gustong kumausap sa akin? Papi kaya ito? Hmmm

 

“Sino?” shet di ko sinasadyang maging pabebe boses ko

 

“I’ll not name him yet pero nandon siya sa table namin kanina” sabay kindat sa akin at umalis

 

Tangina??

 

Saktong dumating na yung tricycle. Yes!

 

* * *

 

 

_3:26 p.m_

 

Kakadating ko lang sa dorm. Roommates kaming tatlo ni jongdae at minseok. May dalawang double deck sa kwarto. Kami ni jongdae sa kaliwa tapos si minseok at luhan naman sa kanan. Si luhan palagi na lang drawing sa mga gala. Ewan ko ba sa kanya pero mas prefer niya mag stay sa library. Luh. Si jongdae ang nasa taas tapos ako naman sa baba. May mga gabi na nagigising ako sa ingay mula sa taas. Iniisip ko na lang na may nightmare si jongdae kaya uga ng uga yung kama.

 

1:58 p.m

                                                                                                                                                otw na ako daliian niyo

2:15 p.m

        asan na kayo?? dito na ako

seen by all

3:31 p.m

 

                                                 you set your nickname to single who?. **Change**                                                 

                                                                                                                                                 mga bakla asan kayo

**laging luhaan :(**

Ano yan?? Nasa library ako.

 

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

baek sorry :( pabalik na kami ni minseok sa dorm

pero tangina ha ano yang single who??

landi mo??

 

**laging luhaan :(**

I can’t believe it someone like baekhyun beat me to it

 

_wait what happened?? gago kayo ah, anong someone like baekhyun sama ng ugali niyo kaibigan ko ba talaga kayo_

 

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

eh kasi naman something happened sa cbtl

 

**laging luhaan :(**

Oh my, tell me all about it

 

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

di ko sinasadya pero medj napasigaw ako na single si baekhyun for 18 years

 

**laging luhaan :(**

Lol. Good thing wala ako diyan

 

 

_Hindi man lang ako sinseseryoso ng mga ‘to._

 

pucha naman oh may chika ako

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

ay g teh

 

so ayon nga pagkalabas ko ng cbtl may nag approach sa aking papi.

yung nagtanong kung pwede bang hiramin yung upuan? yon!!

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

si jongin??? the jongin kim??                                                     

oo, siya paasa ka dae lam mo yon. di na siya single

**laging luhaan :(**

I’m confused.

 

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

mamaya ka na luhan, kwento ko sayo

ay may gf na siya, so ano? anyare?

 

                                                                                                                                                ayon na nga he said hi

                                                                                                                                              hindi gf

 

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

AY HE LIKES GUYS DIN

OMG CHANCE MO NA

ay may jowa na nga pala

 

                                                                                                                                                he said hi tas nagpakilala

tas omg he said na may gusto daw kumausap sa akin so ako namang si tanga nagtanong

“sino” with pabebe voice yuck pero sabi niya hindi daw muna niya sasabihin yung name!!!!

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

ay taray pa suspense

 

**laging luhaan :(**

I still don’t understand anything.

 

sino yung mga tao na katabi natin sa table kanina??

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

wait tumigil muna kami ni minseok sa 7/11

di ko kilala eh tanong ko si minseok

@minseok loves jongdae  **♡**

 

**minseok loves jongdae♡**

Si jongin, sehun, kris, chanyeol, junmyeon at yixing

 

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

ay oh taray

 

**laging luhaan :(**

I’m on my way sa dorm. Bilisan niyo i mnseok

*Ni Minseok

 

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

someone’s in a hurry

 

anong gagawin ko shet

**jongdae loves minseok♡**

eto na nga pauwi na kami

 

 

 

Malapit na mag 4pm. Hindi ako social na tao so di ko talaga sila kilala. Minsan rin lang ako makisali sa chika. Pero somehow this topic made me curious. Ni-search ko names nila sa facebook habang naghihintay kina luhan, jongdae at minseok.

 

 _Hallelujah._ Ang gwapo nila.

 

 

Unang kong ni-stalk si jongin kasi siya yung kumausap sa akin. Mahilig siya sa mga memes at panay tag siya kay chanyeol at sehun. And omg bingo. May post siya ng happy 7th monthsary…is this his boyfriend? KYUNGSOO??? Yung rival ni luhan sa studies?? Oh no. What a small world.

 

 

Okay, next person. Taken na siya ihh.

 

 

**Kris Wu**

Uy okay, kilala ko ‘to siya yung best pitcher ng team nila. Mukha naman siya single. Okay ang daddy niya. Hmm di ko bet tho.

 

 

Next person. **Junmyeon Kim**

 

Uy wow ang loyal naman niya sa school. Gosh puro school related yung facebook feed niya. Well sabagay, nirerepresenta nila yung school. Mukhang close sila ni Kris dami nilang pictures together.

 

Next. **Yixing Zhang** (Sheep)

 

Weird. Sheep? Hmm okay lang rin. Ang cute niya pero at the same time ang hot. Cute ng dimples niya huhu gusto kong i-poke.

 

Next person. **Sehun Oh**

 

Uy shet. Agaw atensyon siya. Papi.

 

 

“I’m back, where’s jongdae and minseok?” hingal na sigaw ni luhan nang ibaba niya yung bag at libro sa kama niya

 

“Bat ka ba nagmamadali?” tingin ko sa kanya. Wowie pawisan talaga siya

 

“Ha? No I’m just curious. Ano na bang ginagawa mo?” tanong nito habang nagpupunas ng pawis

 

“Nagsstalk sa kanilang facebook account. I’m on person number 5” sabay pakita ko sa kanya ng phone ko

 

“Wait patingin nga. Sehun Oh? Taken na yan.” sabi ni luhan habang inaayos gamit niya

 

“Taken na? Sayang papi pa naman. Girlfriend or Boyfriend?”

 

“Uhh, I don’t know” sabi ni luhan at natulala

 

“O…kay??”kumunot noo ko sa sagot niya. Anyare sa mga facts niya

 

“Wala pa ba si jongdae at minseok? Ang tagal nila ha. Shower muna ako” sabi niya at pumunta na sa cr “YUCK. ANO TO?” sigaw ni luhan. Tumayo ako mula sa kama ko at pumuntang cr

 

“Bakit?” tanong ko sa kanya. Tinuro niya yung used condom sa sulok. “Ew.” Tangina naman oh ang baboy talaga nila sa cr pa talaga namin. “Yuck yuck yuck” paulit ulit na sabi ni luhan habang nakuha ng tissue para kunanin yung condom at itapon sa basurahan.

 

Umalis ako don para bumalik sa pagsstalk.

 

**Chanyeol Park.**

 

Hmm...gwapo niya tho

 

Sana siya yung gustong kumausap sa akin?????? PERO HINDI KAMI FRIENDS SA FACEBOOK. Tangina ano na??? I-add ko na ba siya?? Pero pano kung hindi siya? Damn. Nag co-contemplate ako kung anong gagawin ko nang biglang my nag notif sa akin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol Park sent you a friend request.

 

 

 

 

 

FRIEND REQUEST??

 

 

 

SHET!!! Mamiiii. Di ko alam gagawin ko. Ayoko namang agad agad ako mag respond sa friend request niya. Okay. Di ko muna papansinin. Kunwari pa hard to get muna. Pero shet willing akong luhudan siya.

 

 

Nagulo yung thoughts ko nang biglang dumating sina jongdae at minseok sa dorm.

 

 

“Hi.” bati ni minseok “Asan na si luhan?” tanong naman ni jongdae

 

“Nasa cr. Nags-shower” sabi ko at tinabi ko yung cellphone ko

 

“Tinapon mo ba?” mahinang salita ni jongdae

 

“Kung tinutukoy niyo yung condom, hindi. Hindi tinapon ni minseok. Alam mo kadiri kayo. Magtatapon na nga lang sa basurahan sala pa.”

 

“Oops. Sorry.” sabi ni minseok habang inaayos niya yung table at pagkain ni binili nila para sa movie night

 

“Di ako sasali sa movie night, pahingi na lang akong pagkain” sabi ko at kumuha na ako ng mga chips

 

 

Unhealthy as it is eto na dinner naming kasi movie night so buong gabi kami kakain ng chips at soda. Pero syempre pass na ako diyan ayokong tumaba now that may soon to be papi ako. Shet just thinking about it makes me giggle.

 

 

“Luh. In love ‘tong isang to” umirap ako kay jongdae heto nanaman siya di niya ako tatantanan. Dinaig pa niya si Mike Enriquez.

 

“Natatawa lang ako kasi ang baboy niyo ni minseok.” Tiningnan ko orasan ko at 4:49 p.m na, ang tagal ko na palang nags-stalk

 

“Kilala kita baekhyun, since grade 4. Nag stalk ka na sa kanila noh? Okay sinong natipuhan mo?” tanong ni jongdae at lumapit sa akin

 

“Wala” hahaha @ self what a lie

 

“We need a name honey, para i-check” i-check kung straight ba siya or hindi. Oo nga ano? Pano kung straight pala tong si chanyeol. Shet naman. Worst case scenario na agad ang nagplay sa utak ko

 

“Bi silang lahat.” sabi ni minseok nang may narinig kami na malakas na kung ano mang nangyari sa cr, kinatok ni minseok yung pinto

 

“Eto na nga, nagbibihis nako gosh can’t you wait” sabi ni luhan at lumabas na sa cr

 

“Teh. Bi daw silang lahat. Teh I smell lovelife na.” I rolled my eyes kay jongdae at humiga sa kama ko. “tss” sabi ni jongdae nang tumayo para kunin ang mattress para maghanda na sa movie night.

 

“What are the movies ba?” tanong ni luhan habang nag b-blow dry ng buhok

 

“I was thinking na romance sana, The Twilight Saga. Bet niyo ba i-rewatch”

 

“No”

 

“Sure”

 

Sabay sabi naming ni luhan. Napanood ko na ito. Ilang beses na. Pero sad reality. Walang Edward Cullen sa mundo!

 

“Tulog lang ako ng saglit.” Sabi ko sabay pinikit ang aking mga mata

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nagising ako. _6:47 p.m_

 

 

Bumangon ako at nagpuntang CR nagsisimula na sila sa movie.

 

 

Bumalik ako sa higaan ko at 6:52 p.m na. Nag s-scroll lang ako sa pinterest ng mga aesthetics nang magchat bigla si jongin. Nagulat ako at nabitawan ko ang cellphone ko. “Aray” shet tumama siya sa mukha ko. Tanga tanga talaga.

 

 

“Oh, okay ka lang?” sabi ni minseok na natatawa

 

“Oo, nagulat lang ako sa jump scare” sabi ko sabay bangon sa higaan. Ang sakit talaga sa ilong.

 

“Jump scare? Patingin” sabi ni jongdae. Ugh forever chismosa talaga to. “Wala na, na scroll down ko na siya” kinuha ko na yung barbeque flavored na Cheetos at nagsimulang kumain

 

 

 

6:52 p.m

 

Jongin is waving at you!

Tap to wave back

Hi!

 

 

 

_Ha??? Eh diba may boyfriend na ‘to?? Luh ayokong maging third party._

 

 

 

_Shet anong gagawin ko na seen ko na. Ughhh. Pinahid ko yung kamay na may Cheetos sa pantulog ko buti na lang konti lang kinain ko so okay lang. Nag wave back na lang ako._

 

 

 

6:56 p.m

You and Jongin waved at each other!

 

 

 

_So ano na?? 7pm na. Wala pa din reply? Ano yon inbox zone wave ko?? Joke, joke lang ba ituuuu??_

 

  

 

 7:03 p.m

 

Hi ako yung kumausap sayo kanina sa labas ng CBTL

 

 

 

 

 

_Shet shet shet eto na nag reply na oh no help me. Anong irereply ko???? Hindi reply-able yung chat niya. Okay just don’t be awkward ayoko namang i-seen lang. React ko na lang ng thumbs up??_

                                                                                                                                                Yeah hahaha

 

 

_UGH TANGINA ANG AWKWARD NG LINTEK ANO YON. NUE GINAGAWA MO_

 

Yeah haha, remember when I told you that someone wants to talk to you but is shy?

 

                                                                                                                                                I do

 

_TANGINANG “I DO”???? IKAKASAL BAEKHYUN???? ANO NA???????_

 

 

Apparently he sent you a friend request on facebook but you haven’t accepted him pa daw.

So he’s kinda asking me to tell you to accept his request.

 

 

 

_Fuck._

 

Ah. Sure. Tinatamad akong mag bukas ng facebook eh. Nanonood din kami ng movie ng friends ko. I’ll accept it later.

 

 

 

_Ano ba yan ang torpe niya. Bat di niya na lang ako i-message. Tanga. Edi kailangan pa niyang mag message request sayo. Ugh tanga talaga._

 

 

Gusto ko lang din sana kita i-invite sa game namin sa Wednesday.

 

                                                                                                                                                Ha?

 

 

_Ha? Really Baekhyun. Ha?_

 

 

This Wednesday, 3p.m sharp. Leadoff hitter si chanyeol ;)

 

 

_Ay oh. Bakit may wink? Nilalandi ba ako neto? Guard?_

 

                                                                                                                                                Leadoff hitter??

 

Sila yung first batter ng game. First na papalo ng bola.

 

                                                                                                                                                Oh okay..

 

So makakapunta ka? You can bring your friends

 

                                                                                                                                                Sige try ko.

 

Great! Thanks a lot. Sorry sa abala sa movie niyo

 

                                                                                                                                                Nah, it’s fime.

                                                                                                                                                Fine*

 

 

_Okay ni-reactan niya lang yung fine ko ng thumbs up. Okay sige._

 

 

“Busy ka?” tanong ni jongdae, forever chismosa talaga

 

“Manood ka na lang ng movie jongdae” sabi ko at nakita ko sa screen ng laptop nandon na sila sa part na dinala si Bella Swan sa bahay ng mga Cullens. Binuksan ko ang facebook app ko. Pinindot ko yung friends request at nakita ang pangalang Chanyeol Park.

 

 

Pinindot ko yung profile niya at muling nagstalk sa account niya. Shocks. His guns. HE HAS A TATTOO??? Shet ang hot talaga. Nag s-scroll lang ako sa pictures niya nang marinig ko ang baseball sa pinapanood nilang movie. 

 

“ _Since when do vampires like baseball?_ ” sabi ni bella “ _Well, it's the American pastime. And...There's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play. You'll see why._ ”

 

Maya maya tumugtog na ang Supermassive Black Hole by Muse hudyat na naglalaro na sila ng baseball. Ganon ka-hot ba maglaro yung mga baseball players? Hindi. Baekhyun. Vampires sila. Tao si Chanyeol. TAO ANG BASEBALL PLAYERS SA TOTOONG BUHAY. Ugh shocks bakit ko ba naisip si chanyeol.

 

Tutulog na nga lang ako ng maaga ngayon. 7:35 p.m na. Binalot ko yung Cheetos ko at nilagay sa mini ref namin sa dorm.

 

“Pagod na ako tutulog na ako. Goodnight.” At nag goodnight na din sila sa akin habang pinapanood yung scene kung saan hinahabol na nung isang bampira si bella dahil naamoy niya ito na isa siyang tao. Tanga kasi dinala doon eh.

 

 

 

_Sunday 6:14 a.m_

Gumising ako at inayos yung blanket ko. Buti na lang tiningnan ko yung notes ko kasi kailangan pala naming ng reaction paper tungkol sa libro. Ugh last last week pa yung assignment na to bakit ngayon ko lang nakita. Tulog pa rin sila sa baba. Tinapos ata nila lahat nung movies.

 

Naligo ako at nagbihis para pumunta sa library. Nagsuot ako ng simpleng orange na t-shirt at pantalon. Library lang naman yung pupuntahan ko eh. Naglagay ako ng note sa laptop para hindi ko na sila gigisingin. Nilagay ko yung cellphone ko na shet 32% na lang ang charge, laptop, notebook at ballpen sa loob ng bag ko at nagpatungo sa library.

 

Dumaan muna ako sa 7/11 para mag breakfast. Bumili na lang ako ng instant noodles at tubig. Umupo ako sa sulok na kaharap ang bintana at nagsimulang kumain. 7:08 a.m na lumiliwanag na ang sikat ng araw. Pinapanood ko na lang yung mga taong naglalakad o jogging sa harap ko nang may nakita akong mga grupo ng lalake na nagjo-jogging.

 

 

Medyo nasamid ako sa kinakain kong noodles at uminom ng tubig. Huy naman fate, bakit naman kayo ganito sa akin. Tumigil sila sa harap ng 7/11, tinanggal ko ang bag ko at nilagay sa harap ko para hindi ako Makita ni Jongin. Shet naman oh grabe yung timing ng mga happenings.

 

_Please po, sana hindi sila pumasok sa loob. Please, please, please._

 

Narinig ko yung ring ng bell hudyat na may pumasok sa loob ng 7/11. Shocks ano ba yan. Kaming dalawa lang ni kuya cashier sa counter yung tao dito.

 

 

“Huy Chanyeol una na kami sa training ha” sabi nung isang lalaki na kilala ko ang boses. Si jongin. Game over pag nakita ako ni jongin dito. Huhuhu Help me God.

 

 

“Sige una na kayo pass muna ako sa training may kailangan akong tapusin eh” sabi niya

 

 

 

_Thank God._

 

 

 

Hindi ko pa actually nakikita si Chanyeol sa personal.

 

 

Shet yung friend request niya! Nakalimutan ko. Gusto kong tumalikod kaso baka mamukhaan niya ako. Nagbayad na siya sa binili niya at lumabas na sa 7/11. Nakita ko yung likod niya habang naglalakad. Naka suot siya ng sumbrero na red at nakahoodie at basketball shorts na black. Shet ang broad ng likod niya.

 

 

Inubos ko na yung noodles ko at nilagay yung water bottle sa bag ko kasi may laman pa. Nagpatungo na akong library. Kailangan daw naming maghanap ng dalawang libro na ipagcocompare para sa reaction paper. Bakit ba kasi kailangan mag compare duh each book has it’s own good and bad. Pumasok ako sa library at nagpatungo sa fiction. Kinuha ko yung New Moon at Romeo & Juliet na libro. Buti na lang nanuod sina jongdae ng twilight kagabi.

 

 

First of all macocompare ko ‘tong dalawang ‘to kasi halos parehas ang nangyari sa kanila. Una forbidden love. Vampire si Edward, Tao si Bella. That explains the most of it. Sa Romeo and Juliet naman Capulet si Juliet at Montague si Romeo. Isa pang rason kung bakit maicocompare ko yung dalawang libro ay dahil sa pagkaakalang namatay na yung partner nila. Which is really just no. Kinuha ko yung dalawang libro at umupo sa dulo.

 

Nagsimula na akong magtype ng reaction paper ko since nabasa ko na naman yung mga libro na ‘to. Malapit na mag 8 o’clock iihi muna ako buti na lang may cr sa loob ng library hindi na kailangang lumabas pa. Isinarado ko yung laptop at nanlaki ang mga mata ko…

 

 

 

 

 

SI CHANYEOL NA SA HARAP KO??

 

 

 

 

Sa sobrang tutok ko sa pagtype di ko namalayan na may tao na pala sa harap ko. Shocks. Nakatingin lang siya sa akin this whole time??? Wala akong nakitang phone or laptop o libro sa tabi niya. What??? Nagpalit siya ng damit. Naka yellow sleeveless siya na shirt fuck nakapatong yung ulo niya sa kamay niya pwede ba ‘to sa school guard?? I can see his guns. Shet strangle me please daddy.

 

 

 

“You really looked so serious while typing kanina.” Sabi niya. Ang deep ng voice???

 

 

Okay don’t sound too awkward self.

 

 

“Kanina ka pa ba diyan?” sabi ko habang nililigpit yung gamit ko

 

“Yeah. Sa sobrang focused mo di mo na namalayang may tao na sa harap mo hahaha” shet his smile. Nakakabighani. “Ah, haha due na kasi ito bukas nakalimutan kong gawin.”

 

“I’m Chanyeol by the way, Chanyeol Park. And you’re Baekhyun right?” sabi niya sa akin

 

“Yeah” lang talaga nasabi ko shet patuloy pa rin ako sa pagaayos ng gamit ko

 

 --

 

“Aalis ka na ba? Tapos mo na?” tanong niya at tinaas yung kilas niya fuck shet that facial expression ang cute hala

 

“Punta lang akong cr tas itutuloy ko ulit dito.” feeling ko nanginginig na yung boses ko nang hindi ko napapansin

 

“Ako na magbabantay ng gamit mo” okay wait lang di pa nag p-process yung mga happenings sa utak ko. “Don’t worry hindi ko itatakbo yung gamit mo haha” okay nag smile ulit siya shet may dimples siya mami help

 

“Okay lang ba sayo? Mabilis lang ako”

 

“Yeah sure take your time” yes daddy. Tumango na lang ako

 

 

Dali dali akong naglakad papunta sa cr. SHET NAMAN OH.

 

 

Bakit ganito yung tadhana. Tiningnan ko itsura ko sa  cr. Okay. Buti na lang may beauty sleep ako kagabi. Umihi at ako bumalik ulit sa salamin. Shet. Naghilamos ako at nag gargle kasi shet ayokong makita ako na may muta at bad breath. Sana hindi niya i-bring up yung topic dun sa friend request ano ba yan nakalimutan ko huhuhu.

 

Bumalik ako sa table namin at nandon pa din siya nag ce-cellphone. Tumingin ako sa taas ng wall at nakita ko ang litrato ng founder ng paaralan namin. _pray for us._

 

Umupo muli ako sa harap niya at tiningnan niya ako at nag smile. SHET. Tinabi niya ang cellphone niya. “Sorry if natagalan ka.” Better keep the conversation going baekhyun. “Uhh, bakit ka pala nandito?” WOW OKAY NICE ONE BAEKHYUN. NAKAKAHIYA AYOKO NA.

 

“Bakit bawal ba ako dito?” sabi niya tumungo na lang ako habang kinukuha yung laptop ko “binalik ko lang yung libro na hiniram ko tas nakita so pinuntahan kita.” Tumango na lang ako sa mga sinasabi niya.

 

Binuksan ko muli laptop ko. “Pinaasa mo ako kagabi” muli siyang nag salita napaubo ako. “Hahaha. I mean I sent you a friend request and jongin told me that he told you to accept my request, naghintay ako kagabi Baekhyun.” Shet he said my name. _Oh daddy._

 

“Sorry nakalimutan ko eh, nanonood kasi kami ng…”

 

 

“Movie. Yeah I know that. Sabi sa akin ni jongin.” tinapos niya yung sentence ko. “And I believe na invite ka na din niya na manood ng baseball game namin this wednesday?”

 

 

“Ah oo. Kaso lang wala talaga akong alam sa baseball eh.” Sabi ko. Well totoo naman, hindi ako mahilig sa sports so wala talaga akong alam sa sports

 

 

“It’s okay, you’ll just watch” wait bakit ba kasi ako iniinvite ng mga to. Dare lang ba ito sa akin ha?

 

 

“Are you on a dare or something? Did one of your friends ask you to talk to me or anyone for a dare?” tanong ko, wow my confidence. I am so proud of myself

 

 

“No, no. Wala. Sorry if you think of it that way. Pero wala talaga. It’s just na matagal na kitang napapansin sa school. So I just wanted to know you.” Oh sige, baekhyun judge pa, ayan tuloy pahiya ka ngayon

 

 

“Ah. Sorry if judged you. It was too sudden kasi eh.”

 

 

“No worries. I understand you naman.” At nagsmile ulit siya sa akin. Gosh that smile. Damn it

 

 

“So, G ka ba this Wednesday sa game and after the game? More likely mag e-end yung laro ng mga 5 or 5:30 since short game lang naman yon usually it’ll only take two hours. If that’s okay with you?” okay wala nang isip isip pa “Sure.” Sabi ko agad agad

 

 

“Nice. See you there” tumayo na siya sa kinauupuan niya. Huy wait lang dito ka muna

 

 

“Sige see you.” Sabi ko at nag wink naman sa akin si chanyeol JHDKCHJSCHJSVHD BISH gusto ko nang sumigaw pero nasa library kami. Naglalakad siya palayo nang tumalikod ulit siya

 

 

“Oh, and Baekhyun don’t forget to accept my friend request na ha”

 

 

“Ssshh” sabi naman nung librarian na nag r-rounds at tumango na lang ako sa kanya

 

 

 

FAST FORWARD TO WEDNESDAY PLEASE

 

 

 

Kinuha ko kaagad yung cellphone ko at inaccept yung friend request niya. SHET MAMI.

 

 

8:22 a.m

 

MGA BAKLA GISING NA

RISE AND SHINE! HELLOOOOOO??????

 

Wala pa din nagbabasa ng message ko, tulog pa ata sila. Lord ito na po ba yung lovelife ko? Tinapos ko na yung reaction paper at dali dali akong bumalik sa dorm. Okay I made a 5-page reaction paper wala naman pake yung prof naming sa haba basta precise and accurate okay na. Buti na lang.

 

* * *

 

 

Mabilis ang aking paglakad sa dorm nang biglang kong nakita si Jongin na may kasama. Anong ginagawa nila sa school on a Sunday??? Tatalikod na sana ako nang tawagin ako ni Jongin. _Tsk._

 

 

“Hey baekhyun!” sabi niya habang papalapit sa akin “Baekhyun, this is Sehun. Sehun meet Baekhyun”

 

 

“Hi.” Nagsmile siya sa akin at nag smile din naman ako pabalik. Bakit ba ang g-gwapo nila ha

 

 

“So nakausap mo na ba si Chanyeol?” tanong naman ni jongin huhhh bakit siya ang usapan

 

 

“Oo, naguusap kami sa library kanina”

 

 

“Wow took him long enough” sabi ni…

 

“Hi. I’m junmyeon” sabi niya at nag shake hands sa akin…o…kay???

 

 

“Matagal ka nang napapansin non eh, I think it started nung nag audience kami sa debate mo nung grade 10?” hAAA tagal na din non????

 

“Wag mo namang iexpose si Chanyeol babe” nang biglang may umakbay sa akin

 

Babe?? Sino?? Si junmyeon?? Pero nakaakbay sa akin?? Ano??

 

“Hay nako Kris halika na nga. Una na kaming bumalik sa training ha” tinanggal ni junmyeon ang braso ni kris sa balikat ko. Ah okay nag break yung team from their training.

 

“Speaking of Chanyeol.” Sabi ni sehun

 

 

“Oh, chanyeol akala ko ba busy ka?” sabi naman ni jongin

 

 

“Oo nga busy, ako” sabay akbay sa akin shet shet shet shet “Problemahin mo muna yung jowa mo, nagtext si Kyungsoo sa akin di ka pa daw nagrereply sa kanya since last night”

 

 

“Tangina” tumakbo si jongin papunta sa field

 

 

“Baka masakal ni kyungsoo yon eh hahahaa” tawa ni sehun at chanyeol at nag high five sila

 

 

“Hatid ko muna si Baekhyun ha” sabay tanggal ng braso niya sa akin. Wait lang bakit baa ng bilis ng mga pangyayari

 

 

“Ge. Sabihin ko na lang na busy ka” sabay tingin sa akin ni sehun at nag smile. Hmmm iba yung smile na yon ah

 

 

“Halika na Baekhyun hatid kita san ka ba pupunta? Nag breakfast ka na ba?” tanong ni chanyeol at humarap sa akin wait ang daming tanong mamser di ko kineri

 

 

Tumingin ako sa orasan ko at 9:30 a.m na pala. See? Ang bilis talaga ng mga happenings.

 

“Ah oo. Kumain na ako. Ikaw?”

 

Tiningnan ako ni chanyeol mula taas hanggang baba at nag lip bite “Yupp” bago tumingin sa mga mata ko

 

 

 

 _Did he just check me out?_ _Fuck._

 

 

 

 

Habang naglalakad kami ni chanyeol papuntang dorm nag k-kwentuhan lang kami about sa buhay namin. Shet getting to know stage na kami. Malapit lang yung dorm naming sa school kaya okay lang sa walking distance. Hindi na naka dorm si Chanyeol kasi malapit lang yung condo niya sa school. At mas prefer niya dawn a mag-isa. Yung mga team mates niya naman naka dorm din since malalayo daw yung bahay nila sa school just like kami nung mga roommates ko kasi malayo kami sa manila.

 

\--

 

Nakarating na kami sa dorm at nasa tapat na kami ng pintuan ng kwarto namin. ”So, see you when I see you na lang?” Sabi ni chanyeol at tumango naman ako sasabihin ko na sanang “thank you” pero nagbukas yung pinutuan pakshet the timing talaga

 

“Uy baek. Andyan ka pala. Uy pare!” sabay bati ni minseok kay chanyeol. OKAY CLOSE SILA?? OKAY SHET????

 

“Dito ka din pala?” sabi ni chanyeol

 

“Oo, Baekhyun pala ha. Hahahaha” ngiti naman si chanyeol uy grabe nahihiya na ako dito ihhhh

 

 

“Alis na ako ha, Baek.” Baek…he called me baek. SHET. “Uhh s-sige” sagot ko naman

 

 

Ni kwento ko na sa mga bakla yung story. SHET I CAN’T WAIT FOR WEDNESDAY TALAGA.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dumaan ang monday at tuesday. Wala akong pake sa mga araw na 'to. Naipasa ko na yung reaction paper ko at as usual wala namang reaction yung prof namin. K.

 

 

Nagsasabay kami ni Chanyeol sa free time namin, tulad ng lunch at sa labasan. Naging close kami ni chanyeol at pansin din ito ng mga bakla. Palagi nila akong inaasar sa dorm. Pero tbvvh gusto ko din namin iihhhh.

 

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday**

 

Wala na talaga akong pake sa mga happenings na nangyari nung Monday at Tuesday. Except pag magkasama kami ni Chanyeol. Siya ang unang nagcha-chat ng good morning at good night. Huhuhu what did I do to deserve such man. Nagsuot ako ng plain white shirt at nag tuck in ako sa pantalon ko para naman I look presentable later.

 

 

Half Day lang lahat ng students tuwing Wednesday. Extra curricular activites after lunch ng Wednesday so magkasama kami ni Luhan kasi gusto niya din daw manood ng baseball. Luh feeling ko may crush tong isang to sa mga players eh. Si jongdae naman ay nanonood ng basketball since yun naman ang sport ni minseok.

 

3:10 pm na umupo kami sa bleachers malapit sa bench ng mga players. Tangina lumabas na yung mga players at lumabas na din ang tili ng mga babaeng akala mo hinahabol ng aso.

 

_Ang.Sarap.Ni.Chanyeol._

 

 

Grabe his body is making me think rated things. Naka long sleeves siya na black sa ilalim ng jersey shirt nila na green. Ughh.

 

“Shet he’s so hot” sabi ni luhan habang nakatingin sa players

 

“Sino?” tanong ko “Ha? I mean nila, nila.” Okay namula naman tong si bakla. Nagtagpo ang mata naman ni chanyeol at nagsmile siya. Nagwave siya sa part naming tapos nag tilian yung mga girls sa likod naming. Tangina naman oh wala na akong marinig na sa kanila kundi ang hot nila, ang gwapo nila. Tas naririnig ko pangalan ni Chanyeol. Gosh ha. Sa tingin niyo ba papansinin kayo ni chanyeol pag ganyan. Okay arte mo self ang dami mong iniisip ang hot mo nga naman kasi Chanyeol Park.

 

Pitcher si Kris. At unang batter si Chanyeol. Nagsuot na sila ng sumbrero ang nag ready na sa positions nila. Naalala ko yung baseball scene from twilight noong sabado. Hot yung mga vampires na naglalaro pero mas hot talaga pag sa personal eh.

 

“GO CHANYEOL!” nakipagsabayan na ako sa sigaw ng mga girls sa likod ko

 

“Wow going public na ha?” sabi ni luhan “What? I’m just cheering” sabi ko naman

 

Natamaan ni Chanyeol ang bola, ang layo nung inabot ng bola tas tumatakbo yung kabilang team para habulin. Si chanyeol naman tumatakbo ng sobrang bilis paikot sa field habang inaapakan yung mga white na platform. Maganda siguro stamina niya hehehe shocks. Nag lip bite ako. Pero wala talaga akong alam sa baseball.

 

5:25 p.m natapos ang laro 4-5 panalo ang team ni chanyeol. Nagpalakpakan kami. Pero grabe ha may something pala si Luhan kay Sehun. Grabe yung titig niya kay sehun nung nag laro si sehun. Bumalik na sa bench nila yung players and holy…tinanggal ni chanyeol yung damit niya nagsigawan naman yung mahaharot na sa babae dito. Nakita ko na may konting dugo si chanyeol sa right shoulder niya.

 

“Gawa siguro yon sa pag land niya kanina” sabi ni luhan. Nag stumble si chanyeol nang apakan niya yung huling white platform at gumulong sa field. “Puntahan mo baek” tulak sa akin ni luhan

 

“Ayoko” ang dami kayang naka topless sa kanila hello? _Yummy._ Pero grabe ang sexy nilang lahat dayuum their abs…napatulala ako. Naglakad sila papuntang shower room

 

 

Tumambay muna kami ni Luhan sa bench at nagkwentuhan. 6:09 na nagsilabasan yung mga players hinintay ko si Chanyeol pero hindi pa rin siya lumalabas. Mauuna na daw si Luhan kasi mag-aaral pa daw siya wow kasi sipag niya. Di nagtagal nagtext sa akin si Chanyeol.

 

 

 

From: Chanyeol ♡

Baekhyun pwedeng puntahan mo ako sa locker room? Patulong sana sa paglinis ng sugat ko.

 

Hindi na ako nagreply at dumeretso na ako sa locker room. Inexpect ko si Chanyeol na nakatopless at tuwalya lang ang nakabalot sa lower body niya pero pagbukas ko ng pinto nakita ko si Chanyeol. Naka basketball shorts siya and sleeveless na white t-shirt. Hilig niya sa sleeveless ha. Gusto ipakita guns ha? Namamaril ba yan ha? Paasa din to eh.

 

“Yan baek, can you help me with this?” I can’t believe pinapunta ako dito para maglinis ng sugat niya. Akala ko we were going to do the dirty na pero hindi pa pala. Grabe hinanda ko na yung self ko para sa araw na to eh. Or maybe I’m going too fast. Or maybe chanyeol will be going too fast later? Aaaaaahhhh shet shet dumi ng utak ko kakanood mo ng porn ito baekhyun.

 

 

Kumuha ako ng disinfectant spray at nilagyan ko ng betadine yung cotton at pinahid sa sugat niya. Hindi naman malalim.

 

 

“Yan tapos na, hindi ko nilagyan ng bandaid para mas mabilis gumaling.” Sabi ko habang nililigpit yung first aid kit at ibinalik sa cabinet “Thanks baek” sabay akbay niya sa akin habang palabras na kami ng locker room. Ang bango bango niya huhuhuhu ang lamig pa ng touch niya mami kinikilabutan ako dito.

 

“Halika baek turuan kita mag bat” sabi ni chanyeol at pumunta sa field

 

Nakatayo ako don at nakahawak sa baseball bat. Mabigat bigat din pala to. Na sa likod ko si chanyeol at humawak siya sa mga kamay ko. Shet this is some kdrama shiz. Bumulong sa aking tenga si Chanyeol “Bend mo ng konti yung knees mo” nag bend ako ng konti ang heck hindi ko alam kung ano yung natamaan ng pwet ko pero matusok siya. Gosh.

 

“Congrats nga pala kanina. Sorry wala talaga akong alam sa baseball eh so di ako maka cheer ng ayos sa inyo kanina”

 

May parang stand doon sa base para sa pag practice daw yon ng pag bat. Binitiwan ako ni Chanyeol at nagtry ako magswing ng bat.

 

“It’s okay, all I wanted was for you to be there. Turuan kita ng baseball 'things' mamaya” kinikilig ako mamiiii so kailan kami mag se-sexy time??

 

Tinamaan ko yung bola pero hindi masyadong malayo yung naabot niya. Naglaro kami ng mga mga ilang minuto ang saya kasama ni chanyeol.

 

\--

 

“Mas malapit yung condo ko, pwede bang dumaan muna tayo don ibaba ko lang muna gamit ko” is this?? IS THIS??

 

“Sige” at nag smile naman sa akin si chanyeol

 

ANUNAAAAAAAAA.

 

\--

 

Nakadating na kami sa condo ni chanyeol. Shet first time ko lang dito. Super organized niya. May cabinet siya malapit sa tv na puro medal at trophy. Wow MVP siya. Binabasa ko yung mga achievements niya ng makaramdam ako ng kamay sa braso halik sa batok ko.

 

 

“ _Ah…_ ”

 

 

“Sobrang sinful ng suot mo ngayon baek….” Hinga ni chanyeol sa batok ko. Shit bumilis yung tibok ng puso ko. “Alam mo ba iba na ang tingin sayo ng teammates ko at nung ibang players ha” patuloy pa rin sa paghalik si Chanyeol sa batok ko. Tinagilid ko ang leeg ko para mas mabigyan si Chanyeol ng access. Feathery kisses lang yung binibigay niya sa akin. Inikot niya ako at nakaharap na ako sa kanya ngayon. Hinawakan niya yung kamay ko at hinila ako sa what I think is kwarto niya kasi shocks may kama

 

“Pero alam mo, ikaw rin eh. I saw you looking at my teammates’ nung nagtanggal sila ng damit. Did you know how that made me feel ha baek?” ramdam ko na yung pader sa likod ko. He trapped me sa arms niya at patuloy ang pag halik sa leeg ko ngunit ngayon mas mapusok na

 

“ _Hmmmphh…_ ” wala akong masabi ang sarap ng nararamdaman ko ngayon

 

“Will you do that again? Huh Baek? Sa akin ka lang titingin.” sabi ni chanyeol while he was sucking my neck “Curious ka sa baseball diba? Gusto mo turuan kita?” Bulong ni chanyeol sa tenga ko sabay kinagat ito tumango na lang ako.

 

“Tangina baek, kanina pa ako tigas na tigas sayo. Ugh. Sa baseball may mga bases yan. Eto ang first base” sabay halik sa akin

 

SHET shet SHEEEEEET ang lambot ng labi niya shet talaga. Nilagay niya yung mga kamay ko sa broad na balikat niya at pinasok niya sa labi ko yung dila niya.

 

Shocks first time ko mag ganito hindi ko alam yung gagawin ko. Ilalabas ko din ba dila ko?? Hindi ko alam yung gagawin ko. Like I said ako yung panicked gay. “ _Respond to my kisses babe_ ” hinga ni chanyeol at patuloy niya pa rin akong hinahalikan. So I just went on with the flow. Shet nakakahiya buti na lang nanonood ako ng porn so kahit papano may alam ako.

 

Tumigil si chanyeol to catch our breaths. Mamiiii help. Hinila niya ako sa kama niya. Umupo siya sa dulo ng kama at nagtanggal ng sapatos and he did the same to me. Hinila niya ako para nakaupo ako sa mga hita niya. Hinalikan niya muli ako “This is the second base” habang hinihimas ni chanyeol yung upper body ko. Grabe ramdam na ramdam ko yung force from his muscles. Ang sarap shet. Hindi ko alam kung ano itsura naming ngayon pero I’m pretty sure sobrang laswa nito. Hinila niya yung tshirt ko at tinanggal ito, so syempre ginawa ko din sa kanya. Tinanggal ko ang sleeveless niya shirt careful na hindi matamaan yung sugat niya.

 

“And since tapos na tayo sa second base, ano sa tingin mo yung sunod baek?” hinalikan niya muli ako sa leeg. Wait bakit naman may pa-quiz kahit sexy time ano to???

 

“Third base?” patanong na sabi ko “See baek you’re learning” akala ko ba tuturuan mo ako ng baseball. Baseball ba to ha?? Not that I’m complaining...

 

Tinggal niya yung sinturon ko at tinapon sa sahig, sobrang lustful ng mga mata niya ngayon ang hot niya tangina. Hinimas ni Chanyeol yung gitna ng dalawa kong hita. “ _Aahhh…Ch-chanyeol_ …”

 

“Tigas na tigas ka na din Baek” that’s it hindi ko na kaya. I took control of the kiss. Bumaba at lumuhod ako sa harap niya. Dahan dahan kong tinanggal yung shorts niya and fuck, hindi siya nakasuot ng underwear. Ang laki niya. Pano to magkakasya sa bibig ko

 

 

Tinanggal ko ng tuluyan yung shorts niya at sinumulang dilaan yung tuktok ng titi niya.

 

 

“ _Ah fuck, ang sarap baek_ ” sabay hawak niya sa buhok ko. Gusto ko yung reaksyon niya at nung titi niya kaya sinubo ko na ang lahat shet yung gag reflex ako may namuo tuloy na luha sa mga mata ko “It’s okay baby” sabi niya at pinunasan niya ito gamit ang mga daliri niya. Patuloy pa rin ako sa pagsupsop sa malaking titi niya pabilis ako ng pabilis. “Shit tama na baek, ayokong labasan sa bibig mo, for next time na yon” dahan dahan niya inangat ulo ko. Shet so may next time?? Kailan? Bukas??

 

“Last base. Pag malayo yung tama sa bola home run yon” hinila ako ni chanyeol at nasa taas na niya ako. Tinggal niya yung pantalon at boxers ko kasi ako na lang yung may suot na damit. Inikot kami ni Chanyeol at siya na ngayon yung nasa taas ko. Wow skillz

 

Tumayo si chanyeol at pumunta sa drawer malapit sa kama niya. It’s lube shet. Binuksan niya ito at naglagay sa daliri niya. Bigla bigla niyang pinasok yung dalawang daliri niya sa pwet ko. Shit. Hindi man lang ako nainform about this. Di muna ako binigyan ng warning? It was too sudden. Shooketh ako.

 

“Fuck you’re so tight have you ever tried touching yourself” tinapos niya yung sinabi niya at binalik yung mga labi niya sa labi ko

 

“ _Y-Yes._.” nahihiya kong sinabi “Never knew that you’re such a naughty puppy” pUPPY?? Akala ko talaga papi yung una niyang sinabi grabe nagulat ako don. “ _Hhnnggghhh.._ ”

 

Tinanggal niya yung mga daliri niya at nilagyan ng lube yung titi niya at ipinasok sa pwet ko. Daks talaga siya mamiiiii. “ _Aaahhh_ ” ang sakit pucha para akong hinahati sa dalawa I did not sign up for this pain. Hindi pa nakapasok yung buong titi niya sa akin fakshet di ko na kaya ang sakit. Hinigpitan ko yung hawak ko sa balikat niya kasi ang sakit talagaaaaaaa

 

“Sorry baby sorry, di na ‘to sasakit mamaya” hinalikan niya muli ako at minasahe yung gilid ng pwet ko habang patuloy niyang pinapasok yung titi niya. Maya maya hindi na sakit yung nararamdaman ko kundi sarap na shet gets ko na kung bakit mahilig mag ganito si minseok at jongdae.

 

Mas masarap talaga ‘to kesa sa sarili kong daliri. Ugghhh. Binaba ko yung katawan ko para lalo ko pang maramdaman yung titi ni Chanyeol. Gumalaw na siya Chanyeol, finally at unti unti niyang linabas pasok yung titi niya sa pwet ko.

 

“ _MMhhhhh_ ” hinawakan ko lang yung leeg ni chanyeol pulling him closer to me para mahalikan ko muli siya

 

“ _Shit ang sarap mo talaga baek_ ” at hinalikan niya muli ako

 

“ _Uggghhhh, please chanyeol…_ ” diing ko

 

“Please what baby?” bulong niya sa tenga ko

 

“ _F-fa..ster._.” pagkasabi na pagkasabi ko neto agad agad binilisan ni Chanyeol yung pace niya. Fuck shit. Ang sarap talaga lalabasan na ata ako

 

“ _Chanyeol_   _aahh_ _lalabasan na ako_ …” ungol ako ng ungol dito shet pano yung mga kapitbahay ni Chanyeol, sound proof kaya ito??

 

“Me too baby, sabay na tayo” at binilisan pa lalo ni Chanyeol ang pag thrust sa pwet ko

 

Hindi ko na kaya yung pace ni Chanyeol at nilabasan na ako " _Aaaahhh_ "

 

“ _Ah shiiiiiiit_ ” ungol ni Chanyeol nang labasan na din siya

 

 

“That’s homerun baby” muling niya ako hinalikan sa leeg, labi, ilong, mata at noo

 

 

Wala akong natutunan na maayos sa baseball talk niya pero shet ayoko nang bumangon dito sa kama ni Chanyeol

 

 

“Dito ka na matulog…” mahinang salita niya habang inaayos yung kumot at niyakap ako ng malaking braso niya shet. Kita ko pa din yung sugat niya sa right shoulder niya, hinawakan ko ito. Tiningnan ako ni Chanyeol.

 

“Wag mo nang alalahanin yan, if I were you I’d be worried sa sakit tomorrow”

 

“ha?”

 

“Just sleep baek” muling halik niya sa labi ko at pinikit na ang mga mata niya

 

Niyakap ko na rin siya at kita ko yung ngiti sa labi niya. I can get used to this shems. Single no more na nga. At natulog na kami.


End file.
